True Feelings Revealed
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Part 1...Wufei won't stay and Sally wonders about her feelings for him.
1. Default Chapter Title

*indicates thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True Feelings Revealed  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Wufei, please, let me take care of you. You need to rest." Sally   
pleads, trying to keep Wufei down on the bed where he had been resting.  
  
His dark almond eyes stare back at her, obviously refusing her attempts   
to make him stay. He swings his feet down onto the floor, ignoring the   
pain it caused in his chest.  
  
"You need to rest." she says again, her bright blue eyes pleading with  
him as well as her words.  
  
"I'm not a weak woman. I can take care of myself." Wufei says, the   
stubborn expression remaining on his face. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Why not? The wars are over, Wufei. You need to give your body time to  
recover. Can't you ever give yourself a break? I can tell you need it."  
she says, gently placing a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
He shrugs it off and walks to the door, not looking back at her as he  
exits the well-lit room.  
  
*Is that it, Wufei? Is that always going to be the way you'll act   
torwards me?*  
  
The door clicks shut behind him and she stares down at the bed he had  
recently occupied. She couldn't understand why he would just refuse her  
like that, after all she did for him. She didn't understand herself   
either. She had always felt something for him, though she couldn't quite  
put her finger on it. Questions she was longing to hear the answers to  
tortured her mind, burning deep into her soul and not letting her rest.  
*How can I expect to understand him if I can't even understand my own   
feelings?*  
  
Silently, she leaves the room and stares down at the floor as she walks  
the halls, not really sure where she was going. It was hard to be alone.  
The others had gone off and were having a great time at this moment, she  
knew. There was nothing she could think of that would lead her to a new  
future. In a way she was like the others...She had known fighting and   
that had lead her to wonder what she could do with her life now that   
there was peace. A longing to know what the next day would be like always  
stayed with her. *Who will I be with? Who will I love?*  
  
She finds herself in her living room. The house was quiet and she knew   
he must have left. Looking up at the clock, she realizes how late it is  
and decides to head to her room, even though she always ended up laying  
awake and not being able to settle her thoughts. Of all the things she  
had seen herself doing, this was not one of them. She had imagined how  
great it would be without war, to be able to live in peace. In a way she  
wondered what it would be like if she could have a chance to fight again.  
The loneliness tortured her almost as much as the killing did.  
  
She slowly slides under the warm blankets on her bed and closes her   
eyes, wishing all thoughts and questions would just go away. She tries  
to think of nothing and finally drifts into sleep.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

*indicates thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True Feelings Revealed  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Sally wakes up, feeling the warm rays of sunlight resting on her skin.   
She doesn't open her eyes, not caring what the next day had in store for   
her.There was still nothing to look forward to. Some people looked at new   
days as a fresh beginning, but to her it was like another obstacle to   
overcome. It wasn't even an obstacle she wanted to overcome.  
  
She gets out of bed, trying to think like one of the people that liked the  
idea of a fresh new day. Those thoughts were immediately interrupted when  
she spotted a framed photo on her dresser. It was of her and Wufei. He  
was unwilling to take it, but she had finally convinced him to. They had   
been at the beach with the others, having a great time...Or atleast they  
had had fun. She had felt bad not enjoying the time with her friends, but  
all she had ever been to think about was what she really wanted in life.  
  
She knew what she really wanted...Someone to love, someone who cared for  
her just as much as she cared for them...Someone like Wufei. But he   
didn't care for her. It wouldn't work.   
  
Sally turns away from from the picture and changes her clothes. She puts  
on a thin blue sweater and blue jeans, her thoughts not remaining in her   
room. Without knowing it, no matter what she was doing, her mind would   
constantly drift...And somehow it seemed to always end up on him. She had   
really cared for him. It wasn't like she had worried about his safety   
during the war just because if he died they wouldn't have the help of him   
and Shenlong. She remembered back to when Wufei had saved her life...Why   
had he done that?   
  
She brushes her hair out and doesn't fix it in the way she had done   
before when the fighting was over. She leaves it down straight and walks  
out of her room into her kitchen. She has a quick breakfast and washes  
her dishes in the sink. The doorbell rings and she heads torwards the  
door, wondering who could possibly want to have anything to do with her  
all of the sudden.  
  
She opens the door, curiously looking out onto the front porch to see  
who had come. It greatly surprises her. Dark black eyes stare back at   
her, his mouth not moving to let her know why he was there. She shuts  
the door behind her.  
  
"Wufei." Sally says, letting her lips curve into a small smile. "What  
brings you here?"  
  
Wufei looks at her, watching her cheerful blue eyes. She had smiled, but  
why? He had know she had cared for him, but was the reason just for   
friendship, or was it love, something he no longer completely understood?  
He notices her eyes searching for an answer to the question she had just  
asked.  
  
Sally had never known Wufei as someone who had a lack of words. He had  
seemed to always know what he was doing, what he was talking about. She  
watches the movement of his eyes as they seemed to look deep into hers,  
showing something that she knew she was definitely curious about. She  
had never expected him to come back after the night before when she had   
tried to get a good look at his injuries.  
  
"Sally, you're not weak." Wufei suddenly says. "You're pretty strong...  
For a woman."  
  
She stared back at him and blinked, not knowing what to make of his   
words. She just looked back at him and smiled.   
  
"Is your wound healing OK?" she asks, suddenly remembering the gash  
on his chest that she had tried to treat the night before.  
  
He moves his hand to his shirt that was covering the wound. "It hasn't  
improved much...But I'll be fine." he says quickly.  
  
Sally shakes her head and sighs. *He never wants anyone to think he's   
the least bit weak.*   
  
"Will you let me take a look at it?" she asks hopefully, expecting a   
stubborn refusal.  
  
He crosses his arms and sighs, but then brings his eyes to look back  
up at her. "Alright."  
  
She turns around and opens the door, motioning for him to come inside.  
She keeps her face turned away from his so he won't see her satisfied and  
surprised smile. He follows her into the room they had been in before.  
There were all kinds of medicines and bandages on the shelves that she  
kept, thinking that atleast she would be able to do something for her   
friends if they ever needed anything.  
  
Wufei unbuttons the top of his shirt so she can see the wound and he  
reluctantly lays down on the small bed. *Why is this woman always so  
concerned about me?* At night he would always think about her, and   
something in the back of his mind would ask him what he felt, what he  
wanted to feel for her. Those were questions he didn't know the answers  
to, but maybe he had just answered one today. He had come here...But he  
couldn't really find out what it was for exactly. Maybe he had come to  
see her...To apologize. Why couldn't he let her know how strong she   
really was? She had a strength that was maybe even as strong or stronger   
than his own.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yep, I'm leaving you hanging! I'll have Part 3 out A.S.A.P! Glad you're  
reading, thanks you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
